duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling Combat
Combat Summary Initiative Stage : Roll 1d10 and add your character's Dexterity + Wits to the total. Example: You roll a 4 and your character's Dexterity is 3 and their Wits is 2. Their initiative becomes 9. : Characters act in order of iniative from highest number rolled to lowest. In the case of ties, both characters act at the same time. For the ease of roleplay in an online, text-based venue, players post their actions and rolls from highest initiative to lowest. : Note: Extra actions from abilities such as Wayfare 2 happen at the end of the initiative order. Your character receives his or her normal action in the initiative order, and the consecutive actions after all parties' actions are completed. If multiple characters receive extra actions in the same round, they alternate extra actions based on the initiative order at the end of the round. Attack Stage : Roll your appropriate die pool to attack or defend, depending on your declared course of action. Remember it's Dexterity + Brawl for hand-to-hand and kicks. Dexterity + Melee for melee weapon attacks, blocks, and parries. Dexterity + Athletics for thrown weapons. Dexterity + Archery for attacks with a bow or crossbow. Dexterity + Firearms for firefights. And finally, Dexterity + Dodge for sidesteps, diving for cover, and other ways to avoid your attackers. : Cantrips can also be cast in this stage. Any cantrip cast in a single turn's time is considered to only have a bunk level of 1 for determining difficulty. Sacrificing an action to perform a bunk over multiple actions will raise the bunk level, 2 for 2, etc. : The Time Realm when used in combat functions for a number of turns, rather than the Realm's standard duration. That means a player with Time 4 can pre-cast a cantrip that can be triggered at any time within the next 4 rounds (even outside of initiative order), This does not cost an action for the turn it triggers, but rather for the turn that it is cast. : If any Time-delayed cantrips are cast pre-combat, they must be noted in your character's tags at all times, and must be present in the tags before combat has started. : Splitting die pools can be done in the cases where extra actions are not awarded. This is typically used to attack and defend in the same round. To perform such a feat, the player must subtract dice from each roll made. The number of dice lost is the number of total actions taken - 1 for each additional action, or put more simply, two actions leave the first roll at Die Pool - 2, and the second at Die Pool - 3. A character cannot exceed their Wits score in extra actions taken this way. Resolution Stage : Damage: Damage rolls are determined by the tables below. Attacks that have at least 1 success over a character's defensive successes get through and have the potential to cause damage. : Soak: In many cases, an attacked character gets a chance to soak that damage. This is done by making a Stamina roll, difficulty 6. Special circumstances do apply for armor, see below. : Exceptions: Damage and Soak rolls cannot be botched. Also, 10s rolled on Damage and Soak rolls do not count as 2 successes, no matter the character's specialtization. Melee Weapons Difficulty: The difficulty of a Dexterity + Melee attack roll. Damage: Roll Strength + Damage + any Margin of Success dice to resolve damage. Difficulty 6. Hand: The number of hands it takes to properly wield this weapon. Conceal: P = may be hidden in a pocket; J = may be hidden in a jacket; T = may be hidden in a trenchcoat or duster, and N = not concealable. Strength: Strength required to properly wield the weapon. Difficulty increases by +2 for each dot of Strength short of the difficulty number. Cost: The number of points the character must have in the Chimera Background to own said weapon. +: Lances are usually heavy, cheap spears made to be left in their victims. These stats cover their use on a charging horse. ++: Poleaxes also have a spear point, and can be used as spears in combat. Poleaxes may also have hooks attached, allowing the wielder to drag people off horses. The wielder rolls Strength + Melee after a successful attack (this does no damage). The rider rolls Strength + Ride to resist. The one with the most successes wins. +++: Botches with any chain weapon results in the weapon becoming either fouled and unusable or striking the wielder. ++++: Margin of Success is the number of successes remaining after the following: Attacker's Successes - Defender's Successes - 1. For example: the attacker receives 7 successes on his attack roll, the defender rolls 5. The Margin of Success in this case is 1 die, as it always takes 1 success to land an attack, anything else is above and beyond. Ranged Weapons Difficulty: The difficulty of a Dexterity + Archery attack roll for bows and crossbows, or Dexterity + Athletics for thrown weapons. An aim bonus can be applied to weapons designed to be thrown, or attacks with a bow or crossbow. This bonus is equal to the number of turns spent aiming and may not exceed the character's Perception score. Damage: Roll Damage + any Margin of Success dice to resolve damage. Difficulty 6. Conceal: P = may be hidden in a pocket; J = may be hidden in a jacket; T = may be hidden in a trenchcoat or duster, and N = not concealable. Strength: Strength required to properly wield the weapon. Difficulty increases by +2 for each dot of Strength short of the difficulty number. Range: For bows, this is medium range in yards. Long range shots may take up to double this number at +1 difficulty. Cost: The number of points the character must have in the Chimera Background to own said weapon. +: Spears are not designed to be thrown. These stats can be used when in desperation. ++: The maximum range of these weapons is the character's Strength x 10 in yards. If the weapon is designed to be thrown treat the character's strength as 1 higher. If it is not, treat it as 1 lower. Firearms Chart Difficulty: The difficulty of a Dexterity + Firearms attack roll. An aim bonus can be applied. This bonus is equal to the number of turns spent aiming and may not exceed the character's Perception score. Aim bonuses do not apply to full-auto, or sprays, and only apply to the first shot taken in a turn. Damage: Roll Damage + any Margin of Success dice to resolve damage. Difficulty 6. Range: This is medium range in yards. Long range shots may take up to double this number at +1 difficulty. Rate: The maximum number of bullets or three-round bursts the gun can fire in a single turn. Rate does not apply to full-auto fire and sprays. Each additional shot is taken at a cumulative +1 difficulty (+1 for the second shot, +2 for the third, etc.). Clip: The number of bullets held in one clip. The +1 indicates a bullet can also be held in the chamber, ready to fire. Additional clips and varied ammunition can be purchased at an additional chimera point cost set at the ST's discretion. Conceal: P = may be hidden in a pocket; J = may be hidden in a jacket; T = may be hidden in a trenchcoat or duster, and N = not concealable. Cost: The number of points the character must have in the Chimera Background to own said weapon. +: These weapons are capable of three-round bursts, full-auto and sprays. 'Firefight Complications' Armor Types Armor Rating: In the case of worn armor, this is the number of dice added to any soak rolls in which an attack strikes a protected portion of the character. These dice can be used to soak bashing, lethal, and aggravated damage. Penalty: This is the number added to the difficulty of all movement-based actions taken by an armored character. The heavier the armor, the more restricting it becomes. Cost: This is the cost in Chimera Background points of the armor. Damage Types The charts above provide the cost of chimerical equivalents of these weapons and armor. Because they are chimerical in nature, they do chimerical damage, and ward characters against chimerical damage. Chimerical damage still comes in the three flavors of bashing, lethal, and aggravated. Chimerical Bashing This type of damage comes from most blunt sources. Attacks with fists, feet, knees, or elbows, or clubs and the like. But can also come from improvised weapons, and collisions with vehicles. Note that a real car still does real damage, but a chimerical bicycle can cause bashing.﻿ Receiving seven or more unsoaked chimerical bashing damage will still knock a character out, as will the real world equivalent. Damage taken beyond this point can be converted to chimerical lethal damage. Chimerical Lethal This type of damage comes from bladed weapons, firearms and ranged weapons. Like bashing damage, and like real lethal damage, Changelings can soak chimerical lethal damage. This is also the type of damage where wound penalties come into play. Receiving seven or more unsoaked chimerical lethal damage results in chimerical incapacitation, not death. A character at this point may remain unconscious until they receive healing, putting them in a very tough spot. Any damage beyond this point can be converted to chimerical aggravated damage, and will cause a chimerical death. Chimerical Aggravated Aggravated damage comes from fire, acid, radiation, and magical sources. This type of damage cannot be soaked by a Changeling alone, but can by armor, or by cantrips that provide armor (such as Oakenshield). There is one exception to this rule. Changelings can soak damage from natural fire. The difficulty of this roll is based on the heat of the flames. Any unsoaked natural fire damage is taken as aggravated. Receiving seven or more unsoaked chimerical aggravated damage results in chimerical death, no saves. Chimerical aggravated damage must be healed magically. Chimerical Damage and The Enchanted In Dusk, any damage done with a chimerical weapon is considered chimerical damage. This also applies to the case of enchanted beings, even other supernaturals. An enchanted Garou struck down by a chimerical weapon is subject to their own "chimerical death" coma, and must heal any sustained damage through normal means. Yes, this even applies to chimerical aggravated damage. By that same token, enchanted beings do chimerical damage to Changelings. One final note, should the Wyrd be called upon, or should a chimerical weapon be drawn across the border into mundane reality, all damage becomes real, both dealt, and taken. Other Damage Types Cantrips like Holly Strike, and most of the Pyretics Art deal damage that is magical in nature, and therefore aggravated. (Wyrded cantrips deal Real Aggravated damage to their targets.) Yes, this means that there is a difference between fire damage and magical fire damage. As mentioned above, Changelings can soak natural fire, but not magical fire. This also applies to other supernatural types. For example, the Rank 1 Gift Master of Fire can ward a Garou against natural fire, but does not provide the same protection from fire that is magical in nature (i.e. Chimerical or Wyrded Pyretics cantrips). This is due to a homogenization of magical damage. No matter which appearance it takes, magic damage is magic damage. "The Claws and Teeth of Supernaturals." You've probably seen this bit in the Combat book. Yes, it does apply to Changeling characters. Redcaps may bite their victims (difficulty: 5, damage: STR+1) for chimerical aggravated damage. This becomes real damage if they are Wyrded. Pooka with the Physical Abnormality merit specifically for claws, teeth, quills, or other naturally occurring animal weaponry can do this as well, with a catch. The damage caused in their animal forms is lethal, not agg. Though, in their Fae/Human forms, it's chimerical agg, or real agg if Wyrded. Cold Iron on the other hand always deals real aggravated damage to a Changeling character. Any successfully landed blows also sap 1 point of Temporary Glamour from the victim. This occurs even if the strike caused no damage. The exception to this being the iron clashing with a piece of armor. If the final blow -- any attack taking a Changeling over seven health levels of damage -- is dealt by a Cold Iron weapon, the mortal body perishes, and the Fae soul is lost forever. By the way, Cold Iron isn't a material, it's a process. It's hand forged pure iron (no alloys) weaponry made over a coal fire. Cold Iron weapons are extremely brittle, and in most applications work best as temporary use daggers or shivs. Cold Iron bullets simply do not work out most of the time because of this. Examples of Cold Iron weaponry: axe heads, daggers, arrow heads, darts, bolts, caltrops, and shuriken. Anything larger is unwieldy and causes a +2 attack difficulty penalty. Category:Changeling